Rise Of The Legion
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: AU. During Voldemort's return in GOF. Harry died in Little Hangleton. But after making a deal with the Devil. He came back. But Harry isn't the same boy, he once was. (One shot)


**Rise Of The Legion**

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings.

Author's note -When I got this idea. I started to write. Here is the new story please R&R

Warning- Rated T for voilence, Dumbledore, Ron and Order bashing (not the same characters as my other story) , bit of OOC ness and a dark (but not fully evil) Harry.

Summary - AU. After Voldemort's return in GOF. Harry died in little Hangleton. After making a deal with the Devil. Harry come back. But he isn't the same boy , he once was

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

 _*Flashback, dream,*_

Chapter 1 - Is it end or beginning ?

Harry was beyond terrified. Voldemort was back and standing before him. While Wormtail and other Death eaters were holding him tightly. Voldemort turned towards Lucius Molfoy. Who bowed his head in fear.

"Ah Lucius. My followers told me, during my absence you showed no interest in finding me or resurrecting me. Also you got settled in you perfect blissful life" Voldemort stated coldly.

"N-no my lord. That's not true" Lucius said trying to defend himself. He don't wanted to face the anger of the Dark lord. Then Voldemort turned to Harry. Who was struggling against the tight hold.

"Tonight. I'm going to prove the prophecy wrong, by killing you . Not even Dumbledore will be able to save you this time" Voldemort told Harry.

"What are you waiting for. My lord finish this brat off" Bellatrix told her master.

"No Bellatrix. I'm not going to kill this brat so easily" Voldemort said throwing Harry's wand to him. "Come on Potter. Fight me" Voldemort told Harry. While death eaters were confused. One death eater pushed Harry in Voldemort's directing. Harry picked his wand with shaking hands and pointed towards Voldemort. Both of them started to circle each other.

"CRUCIO"! Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at Harry. Who cried in agony. Before Harry could hold himself together, Voldemort shot another curse

"Sectumsempra"! . Which send Harry flying across the graveyard. Harry fell on the floor with a loud thump . He was badly bruised. Harry tried to get up but no vain. Voldemort approached Harry, pouting his wand at him.

"Enough of these games. Tonight, I'm going to finish you off. Not even Dumbledore will able to save you. AVADA KEDAVRA"! . Green light hit Harry and everything went dark. Bellatrix inspected Harry's body. When she was sure that Harry isn't breathing. She turned to her death eaters and proclaimed.

"Harry Potter is dead. Now, the whole Wizardring world will bow before our master". All the death eaters started to cheer after hearing Bellatrix's speech. But Voldemort interrupt them

"Not so soon Bellatrix. The brat is dead but Dumbledore is still alive. We've to get rid of him as well".

"What should we do with him. My lord"?. One death eater asked gesturing to Harry's dead body.

"Leave it here. He's useless now. Let Dumbledore and his followers mourn over their saviour". Voldemort said taking his leave. With death eaters following him.

Page Break

Harry found himself standing on a bridge. He was very confused. One moment he was fighting Voldemort, then he found himself here. He doesn't know where to go . Just then, a cloud of black smoke appeared and transformed into a man. The man had long black hair . Which he kept in ponytail. Pale skin and glowing red eyes. Just like Voldemort. He turned to Harry and speak in a silky soft tone.

"Ah Harry Potter. The chosen one. The boy who lived. Saviour of the Wizardring world. Life isn't fair, Is it. First your parents died. Then those monsters, who claim to be your family, brought you up. Then you met your godfather. But you can't live with him because he is on run. And last but not the least, You died"

"Who are you. And how do you know this much about me"? . Harry asked the man . Who chucked in repose.

"I know everything about everyone. As for Who I am . I'm Mephistopheles. But the whole world knows me as The Devil" . The man said.

"You can't be the Devil" Harry stated.

"But why. Because I don't have red skin, two horns, huge wings and a pointed tail. Come on Harry. I thought you're better then that ". The Devil said.

"What do you want from me" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh nothing. I just want to give you, your life back. Also, I'll give you powers beyond your imagination. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort will be nothing in front of you. You'll able to vanquish all your enemies. All those who done wrong with you"

"What do you mean by revenge. I don't want to take revenge from anyone. Except Voldemort " Harry told the Devil. Who looked unimpressed.

"Oh Harry. You're so naive. Do you honestly believe, that everyone loves you and care about you" . With that the Devil waved his hand in air and some images appear. Harry saw Dumbledore pacing in front of the maze.

'Where the hell is that brat and Diggory. If anything happens to him, who'll save the Wizardring world. He have to be sacrificed for the sake of Wizardring world' .Harry heard Dumbledore's thoughts loud and clear. Harry's body filled with anger. He never expected it from Dumbledore.

'Where is that brat. I hope the dark lord don't get his hands on him' . Harry heard Snape. He was shocked to hear that Snape don't wanted him dead.

'Oh Merlin. Why Harry isn't coming out. Merlin help him'. It was Neville

'Oh merlin is something happened to Harry. No, no. Focus Hermione focus. Nothing will happen to him. He'll come out in sometime' Harry heard Hermione's thought . But everyone was thinking good for Harry. Including his so called best friend Ron.

" Now Harry . What do you say. Still don't want my gift"? The Devil asked. This time Harry said yes. The Devil expanded his hand to Harry. Who took it. A wave of shock ran through Harry's body. After everything was over. The Devil turned to Harry and said.

"Before you go Harry. I want something in return. Your innocence and three souls. Of people either you love or hate" Harry looked at the Devil and asked.

"What do you mean by my innocence. Are you implying"? Harry asked gesturing between himself and Devil. Who shook his head.

"Your innocence means. Your caring, kind and polite nature. You'll loose your innocence by performing the act of darkness. And Harry, don't think about betraying me. If I can give gift to someone. I also know how to take them back. After thirteen days from now, I'll come to you. And take what is rightfully mine" The Devil said with seriousness.

Page Break

When Harry open his eyes. He found himself again in graveyard. All his bruises were gone. He got up, carried Cedric's lifeless body on his shoulder and went towards the cup. Which can take him back to the maze .

Outside the maze . Everyone was waiting impatiently. Just then Harry came out with Cedric. Who wasn't moving . Harry laid Cedric on the ground. Cedric's father ran towards Harty and held his collar tightly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOY" ! Amos Diggory shouted. On this Harry opened his mouth and said in a fake highly panicked voice.

"HE'S BACK. VOLDEMORT IS BACK" . Everyone gets shocked and terrified after hearing that.

After Cedric' s funeral. Harry went home with Dursleys. Life in Privet Drive was miserable as always. Harry was counting days. It was the thirteenth day and Harry was waiting for Maphispheles. Just then , the door of his small room opened. Entered an angry looking Vernon. He approached Harry's bed and shouted.

"You good for nothing, worthless freak. You're a burden on us. It would be better if you died with your freak parent" with that he raised his hand to hit Harry. But Harry caught his hand mid air and twisted it . Harry was beyond shocked. He was never able to do this with Dudley. Let alone Vernon.

"You bastard. You love hitting kids don't you. Because your father used to hit you. Your father hated you, because you weren't able fulfill his expectations. Because your father never done anything for you, you spoils your son rotten and turned him into a bully" Harry told Vernon. Whose expression changed from shocked to angry. Harry was shocked himself. How the hell he knew those things about Vernon.

"How dare you. You little-. Before Vernon could complete his sentence. *SLAP*! . The sound of the slap echoed in whole house. Petunia and Dudley came there to see what was happening. Both stood open mouth outside Harry's room. Vernon was on the floor, covering his one cheek with his hand. While Harry was standing in Corner.

"Hey Potter. What have you done to my dad"? Dudley demanded advancing towards Harry. Before Dudley could reach Harry.

"CRUCIO"!. Harry said pointing his wand at his fat cousin. Who was crying in agony.

"Leave my son alone. You, you freak" Petunia shouted. Trying to save Dudley but failed.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch" ! Harry shot back. Just then, green flames appear and Maphispheles emerged from them. Vernon,Petunia and Dudley looked at him fearfully. While Harry looked pleased.

"Hello Harry. As I promised. I'm here to take what is rightfully mine. Let's take this into somewhere else" Devil said. In blink of an eye, they all got transported into sitting area.

"You lost your innocence by torturing your uncle and cousin. Now I'm here to take their souls. Do you have any problem with that"? Devil asked. Petunia 's eyes widened in fear. She looked at her nephew pleadingly. But Harry made his decision.

"No" was Harry's simple reply. The Devil extended his hand towards Dudley, Vernon and Petunia one by one. Harry saw white smoke leaving their body. Devil collected that smoke inside small philes. After his work was done, devil turned to Harry said in low voice

"Good bye my Legion" which that the devil vanished. Harry looked at the lifeless bodies of his so-called family. He went inside the kitchen, took the knife and silt both his arms. After that he bruised himself then came back and laid beside the dead bodies.

Page Break

When Harry opened his eyes. He found himself in hospital wing of Hogwarts. His hands were covered with bandages. While Madam Pomphrey was fussing over him.

"How are you feeling. My boy"? Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Professor. H-How I came here. What happened " Harry asked acting confused. Harry noticed. Snape was staring at him oddly.

"I'm sorry to inform you Harry. Your family is dead. Someone killed them mysteriously. When we found you, you were badly bruised and unconscious. Do you remember, Who did this" Dumbledore asked gesturing to Harry's wounds.

"I, I don't know Professor. Last thing I remember, I heard a loud bang then I saw many hooded figures entering Privet Drive" Harry told Dumbledore who nodded and left. But Snape wasn't convinced.

Outside the hospital wing. Dumbledore was waiting for Snape. When Snape came. Dumbledore asked him

"Tell me Severus. Did you get any information" Snape just shook his head.

"I'm telling you Albus. Something is terribly wrong. It seems that boy is deliberately hiding his memories. I was unable to look inside his mind" Dumbledore huffed in annoyance. After hearing Snape's excuse.

"But how can it be possible Severus. How could he know about Occlumancy" Dumbledore asked. But Snape didn't have any answer.

Later that night. Harry was sitting in his hospital bed. Just then a black dog came running inside the room. Harry recognised him immediately. The dog was Padfoot. The dog transferred into Sirius. Who immediately locked the door with locking charm.

"Oh merlin. Harry thank merlin you're safe. Albus informed me about everything. Don't worry pup. My trail is next month. I hope they're going to declare me innocent . After that, you don't have to worry about anything. Everything's gonna be alright" Sirius told Harry. While hugging him.

"Yes Padfoot. Everything is going to be alright" Harry told Sirius. His emerald eyes glowing dangerously.

TBC


End file.
